


An Unexpected Date

by IchijouKenichiro



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Food, Gigolas Week, Gigolas Week 3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchijouKenichiro/pseuds/IchijouKenichiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas goes to have dinner with his friend, Aragorn, but gets stood up. Eventually someone shows up to save him from his awkward meal alone. But will it be the night's saving grace? Or will it be a disaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Date

**Author's Note:**

> For Gigolas Week Day 4, Prompt Food/Cuisine 
> 
> Thank you to Orchis for BETA-ing for me. Darling, you were my first BETA. Thank you for being gentle but honest with me.
> 
> Based on Tumblr prompt found in the end notes

Legolas glanced at his watch again. 7:58. It had already been thirty minutes since their reservation. The waitress was going to come over again and it was going to start becoming truly embarrassing. 

Aragorn wouldn't have just forgotten. He may be many things, but he always stayed true to his word. It was probably just traffic or something. There was no reason to worry. 

He took out his phone and dialed the familiar number. Once more it went straight to voicemail. He hung up, trying to keep calm, and sipped at his wine, now almost empty. 

The waitress came over. "I noticed you were on your phone. Are you ready to order now or....?" She trailed off, but he knew she meant for him to leave. 

Legolas cringed internally at the look of sympathy on her face and forced himself to give a polite smile. "Oh he's always forgetting to charge his battery. But I am sure he will be here any moment."

He could see in her eyes that the waitress thought he was lying to himself. 

"Well, could I get you anything while you wait? An appetizer maybe?"

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see a table of older women giving him sorrowful looks as they talked in hushed tones to one another. Legolas couldn't help but overhear the phrase "poor boy" from them; there weren't as quiet as they thought they were being. 

"Another glass of the '92, please," he said, but then caught the eye of one of the women. 

"Actually, just bring me the bottle," he corrected himself. The waitress made a note on his order and walked away, shaking her head. He desperately hoped that would placate some of the chatter. 

Legolas traced the pattern on the back of the leather bound menu while he waited. Surely there hadn't been an accident. If something had happened he would have gotten a phone call. Wouldn't he?

Still, this was unusual for Aragorn and it made him anxious. Almost as anxious as all the people staring made him. It wasn't that he didn't like people, it was just knowing that half the restaurant was sending him unsolicited sympathetic glances gnawed at him. He could feel so many eyes on him. 

When was Aragorn going to arrive and save him from this?

The waitress returned with the bottle and Legolas focused on truly appreciating the flavor the way his father had taught him. Anything to get his mind off of the time slowly ticking by and the other patrons was a welcome distraction. 

He leaned back in his chair slightly, looking up at the sky through the open screen window. It was a pleasant summer night, but there were few stars visible in the city. He almost missed living out at his father's manor house, surrounded by trees and the river. From his balcony he could see thousands of stars on a clear night. Since moving to the city he hardly saw more than a handful. At least there was a pleasant breeze tonight. 

Legolas looked out at the street. Most of the retail shops were closing up and the nightlife of the city would soon take over. He glanced at his watch again. 8:13. 

He sighed and looked at the menu again. Maybe he should just order for himself. He was already here and it had been quite a while since his hurried lunch. He flipped through the pages again, looking at the various offerings with apathetic interest. He had really been looking forward to the summer menu, but the longer he looked at it, the less he wanted to eat anything at all. 

He shut the menu and looked up to see the waitress approaching again. She must have thought he was making a decision. He fumbled in his pocket for his phone, wanting a distraction so she wouldn't come over. It was too late, before he had finished dialing she was by his table. 

"Have we made a decision then?" she asked hopefully. 

"I'm sorry, I need just a little more time."

The waitress looked nervously away. 

He stood up. "I am going to try calling again. Please excuse me."

He pushed past her to the terrace, pressing the send button as he walked. 

He bit his lip as he held the phone to his ear. Again, straight to message. This time his anxiety made him decide to leave a message. 

"Hello, Aragorn, it's Legolas. Listen, I am sure you are just stuck in traffic or got caught up with something at work, but when you can, can you please call me back. I've been here at the restaurant for 45 minutes and I'm starting to worry. I wish your phone was on. Please call me as soon as you get this! If you can't make it, that's fine, I am happy to take a rain check. Mostly I am just worried and want to make sure you are okay. Just... let me know, I guess. Take care. Bye."

Legolas chewed the inside of his lip. How could he go back in there and face all those people? Who knows what they were even thinking right now. He must look absolutely pathetic. 

He dialed Aragorn again just in case, trying to will the man to pick up his phone. 

It didn't work. 

He would not go back in there without finding out something. 

Legolas looked up the number to Aragorn's shop on his phone and called. If Aragorn was still at work, surely someone they would be able to let him know. 

He grew hopeful at the sound of ringing. This was it. Soon his worries would be over. 

But the ringing continued.

And continued. 

Then there was a click and his heart beat wildly. "Thank you for calling Rangers Surplus."

"Yes, hello! I was wondering if--"

"We apologize for the inconvenience, but we are currently closed. For your shopping pleasure, we will open again tomorrow at 8 am. If you need to reach someone for customer support, please contact--"

Legolas hung up.

In one last attempt, he dialed Arwen. He didn't even know if he had ever spoken with his Aragorn’s girlfriend on the phone before, but it was his only choice. 

Her phone rang through to voicemail and Legolas decided it wasn't worth leaving a message. He had to face the truth; Aragorn might not be coming. 

He held his head high and went back to his table, avoiding the looks of the other diners. He was going to finish his wine and then go. 

The waitress came over to him. "So, is he on his way?" she asked. Her expression was so painfully sympathetic that without thinking he replied yes. 

She looked surprised. "He just got caught up with an issue at work," he lied, hoping maybe it was still the truth. 

"Since he is on his way, can I get you something? You must be hungry."

"The summer salad for now, please. He should be here soon. I'll order the rest then."

She left him and Legolas kicked himself for having said that. At least if Aragorn didn't come he would have eaten something. And if after he finished there was no sign of Aragorn, then he would just fake a phone call and leave as shamelessly as he could manage. 

The salad came with no word from Aragorn. 

He finished the salad, which was good, but made him feel kinda pathetic to eat alone. 

Still nothing. 

Legolas looked at half empty bottle of wine and sighed. A glance at his watch revealed that it was now 8:34.

Maybe he could ask to take the bottle to go. Only one table that had been there when he arrived was still eating and they had been talking intensely the whole time. 

An hour was long enough to feel as humiliated as he was prepared to feel. Legolas pulled out his phone, staring at the bright display of the time. The faking a phone call seemed too desperately sad now. Instead, Legolas looked for the waitress. He caught her attention and signaled for the check. 

She gave him a sad look and he was glad to be leaving. He had really liked this place too. Now he didn't think he would ever be able to come back. He would be too ashamed. 

Just as he was making sure he had everything in his shoulder bag, the door to the restaurant opened and a man in a black square framed glasses, a black t-shirt, and black jeans entered. The man's auburn hair and matching neatly trimmed facial hair shown all the brighter for his dark clothing. He tried not to stare as he watched the man looking around wildly before catching his eye. 

Legolas was caught off guard by the attention and looked at his bag as though he was intent on its contents. In his peripheral vision he watched as the man said something to the hostess and began to make his way over. 

He looked back up. Why was the man heading towards him?

"Sorry I'm so late, babe. Traffic is crazy right now," the man said loudly, taking the seat opposite him. 

Legolas blinked at the total stranger, awestruck by what was happening and opened his mouth to speak when the man continued. 

"I'm Gimli. Just go with it, yeah?" whispered the the man as he placed his napkin gently upon his lap. "Whoever didn't bother to show up is a dick."

Legolas set his bag back on the seat next to him. On the one hand, he was embarrassed that someone had taken the effort to do this for him, but on the other, he didn't want their efforts to be for naught. 

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," he said. "I had just asked for the check."

The man laughed and pushed up his frames. "Yeah, sorry about that, I tried to get here sooner."

Legolas smiled. The man was pretty cute, actually. He wouldn't have thought he would be interested in a man like Gimli, but he figured it was worth seeing where things went. If nothing else, it would certainly be an interesting night. 

The waitress came over. "The man of the hour. You almost missed your window there on your date."

Gimli smiled at her. "Yeah. Haha. I am so glad I made it."

"Another glass for the wine then? Or would you prefer something else?" she asked. 

"He'll have the wine," Legolas said with a grin, reaching out and taking one of Gimli's hands in his. "And can we go ahead and get the chef's special. Chicken for me and beef for him?"

She smiled as she took the order and left. 

"Man, you really like to be in charge then, don't you? No wonder you looked so sad about not having your date show up," Gimli said low. 

Legolas laughed. "Actually, I am just very ready not to talk with her again. I figured ordering would get her to leave us alone for a bit. I hope that's okay?" He thought also to mention that he hadn't actually been out on a date, but he was willing to try a change in plans. It had been a long time since he had had a real date and he was happy to be on one, as impromptu as it was. 

"Well, it's hard to say no to a meal with an mysterious beauty in distress."

"Says my knight in shining t-shirt."

Another server interrupted their banter, setting down an empty wine glass and a small basket of bread in front of them. Legolas poured wine for Gimli. 

"You know how I hate when you show up in casuals to a nice restaurant, dear."

Gimli didn't play along. Instead, he leaned forward with a serious expression. "Yeah, I am sorry about that. I hope it's not too embarrassing. I had to wait until the shop closed up. Then I was about to change my clothes, but I saw you were about to leave, so I rushed over."

Legolas was struck by the selflessness of Gimli's actions. And more than a little curious as to where Gimli had come from to have seen him here. "Where were you exactly?" he asked. 

"I work at the antique shop across the street. It's a family business." Legolas glanced to where Gimli pointed at a small blue building with a big plate window reading "Durin's Antiquities and Baubles". 

"Sounds like the kind of place my father would love to go and spend his money," Legolas said mostly to himself. 

"I think I know exactly the kind of person you mean," replied Gimli and Legolas watched as Gimli ran a hand through his hair. "So yeah, I could see you from the counter in the shop. You were kinda hard to miss with your melancholy expression, gazing out at the night through the window like the forlorn heroine in an old tale."

"So you were watching me, eh? I guess I should be careful of attractive stalkers in the future," he teased. 

"Sorry if it sounded creepy," laughed Gimli, his dimples barely visible behind the thick mustache and beard. "Guess I shouldn't ask your name then."

He realized he had been incredibly rude. "Sorry. It's Legolas. And thank you for doing this. I was really starting to get self conscious of the unwarranted sympathy."

They both turned to see a man giving Gimli a nasty look. "I'm really sorry you are taking the blame," Legolas said. 

"Don't be. If that's the price I have to pay to meet you, Legolas, it'll be worth it."

Not only was the man attractive, he was a smooth talker too? Karma worked in mysterious and wonderful ways sometimes. He was fascinated to learn more about Gimli. He didn't expect anyone living in this city to go out of their way for a stranger without devious intentions, and somehow he didn't get the sense that Gimli was that kind of guy. 

"Well, perhaps you wouldn't mind me trying to find out more about who my savior is?"

"Ask me anything. I may even answer truthfully," Gimli replied leaning forward on his elbow with a cocky grin. 

They talked about their families and work mostly. Whenever the waitstaff was nearby they would pretend to be in the middle of an intimate moment, leaning forward, a hand clasped in another. Then they would burst into laughter as soon as they were alone again. 

As they finished their meal and the night was winding down, Legolas realized he didn't want things to end. He had had a really wonderful time. A far more wonderful time than he would have expected after his wait for Aragorn. As he poured the last wine into Gimli's glass and polished off what was left in his, he realized he had forgotten all about Aragorn. And it felt pretty good. 

Gimli got up to use the restroom and Legolas paid the check. The redhead wasn't too pleased not to cover his share of the bill when he returned, but Legolas insisted. "It's the least I can do after all you did for me tonight."

Gimli grumbled, but accepted it with a thank you and a promise that he would get the check next time. Legolas felt a tingle in his stomach thinking of a possible next date. 

They walked out into the night air hand in hand. It felt as if he had ended up in a movie. No way did things like this happen in real life. 

"Well, Legolas, I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too," he said, and he meant it. 

"I was wondering if you might want to do this again sometime. I mean, without you having to wait forever beforehand."

Legolas smiled. "Are you going to make sure to have your phone on this time, dearest?"

Gimli returned the smile. "I will never turn it off again, baby."

They pulled out their phones and paused awkwardly, their phones in hand. This was the moment it became genuine. Legolas admitted he teased Gimli mercilessly in part because of his attraction to him. But part of him had expected that Gimli teased back because of his good nature or because he felt sorry for Legolas. 

But this was different. Maybe Gimli was pausing because he had. Or maybe he was feeling the same way. But it was past the casual niceties now. 

Legolas reached out and took Gimli's phone from him, dialing his number. He waited for his own phone to ring, then hung up. 

"Got it. Here's your phone back," he said, sliding the cool device into Gimli's large warm hand. 

Perhaps he was being too forward. The adrenaline from the situation was making him bold, however. 

"I'll find out my work schedule tomorrow. Then maybe we can figure out a time to go out?"

"I have a standard work week, so evenings and weekends I am usually free."

"I will remember that," Gimli said, typing on his phone, then paused. "Your date from tonight isn't serious, is it? I mean, I don't want to presume--"

Legolas chuckled. "I was meeting a friend. The only person I can saying I'm dating right now might be you."

Gimli laughed. 

Then Gimli paused. "Me?"

"Well, you called it a date tonight and you asked to do it again. Sounds like we're dating to me," Legolas replied smoothly. 

"Yeah," said Gimli with that smile that made Legolas' heart beat fast, "I guess we are."

It took great effort for Legolas to hold back the excitement that was buzzing like electricity within him. He made a mental note to text Gimli as soon as he got home. 

They looked at each other one long silent moment, Legolas biting his lip and Gimli worrying the end of his beard. 

Finally Legolas leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon Gimli's lips. 

When he pulled back he saw the open happy surprise on the man's face. 

"I just had to thank you again for making tonight really wonderful," he said, a slight guilty flush coming to his cheeks. He was being brash and should have asked first. But the attraction between them had overtaken him in the moment. 

"Well, allow me to thank you as well, said Gimli, leaning in and giving Legolas a kiss of his own. 

With a swell of daring in his heart, he returned the kiss, his hands laying gently upon Gimli's shoulders. 

When they parted, Legolas swore he could see the reflection of stars in Gimli's green eyes. He pulled back and saw it was merely the reflection of the lights strung through the treetops outside the restaurant. But he would always remember it as stars nevertheless. 

"I look forward to hearing from you again very soon," said Gimli, and Legolas knew he would be sending many texts as soon as he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Tumblr prompt: "Imagine that you’ve been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you’re ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he’s just late. people are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you’ve never seen sits down explaining loudly “sorry i’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now.” and he quietly adds, “i’m Michael. just go with it, yeah? whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” and so you do go with it because he’s being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen) and as you’re leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time."


End file.
